A Fox's Surprise
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: this will have absolutely nothing to do with 'A Walk to Remember' which i will post later. kurama finds a girl he used to know but what is her connecrion? and what is the familiar ki energy that the fox keeps feeling? old friends, old enemies, new friends
1. Default Chapter

**PFM: yu yu hakusho fic! Wahoo! Looka me, looka me, looka me!!!! woooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Marron: ^_^ no more sugar for you, Pop.**

**PFM: this fic's about my beloved red-head, Kurama, and some one he knows very well from the past. Now, Marron-chan will do the disclaimy.**

**Marron: *sigh* Pop doesn't own yu yu hakusho, nor does she own any of the songs or other anime characters she might use in this fic. Nor does she own Li, Anthy, or Jetta. Everything I have just stated belongs to its respective owners, so nyah. :P**

**PFM: thank you, babes.**

**Marron: no prob. ^_^ can I have sugar now?**

**PFM no!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kurama walked down the sidewalk, a full-to-the-top grocery bag in his arms, he'd just gone shopping for his mother (Shiori is her name?) and he couldn't wait to get the weight off of hs arms. He was rounding a corner when he ran into someone, she made a small squeaking noise, then staggered back, Kurama staggered as well, then watched as half of his bag spilled out onto the alley floor,**

**"oops!" the girl cried, then she bent down and began to pick up some of the things, her hands moving so quickly, kurama didn't have the chance to keep up with them,**

**"oh, thank you." he said once everything was cleaned up,**

**"No prob. Say, what's yer name, Red? Ya look some how familiar." She said, he smiled softly,**

**"Shuuichi. Shuuichi Minamino."**

**"oh, that the name you like to be called?"**

**"not especially."**

**"well, what do you wanna be known as?"**

**"kurama."**

**"ku..." she staggered back more, staring at him, "...ra...ma...?" he blinked, confused, "the famous thief kurama?" he jolted, then took a step back, putting his bag down,**

**"who are you?"**

**"answer me first."**

**"I don't sense any ki from you, so you can't be a demon, can you?"**

**"I can!" she snapped, she wore a trench coat over the rest of her outfit so he couldn't see if she carried any weapons, he looked her over again,**

**"I will not answer you until you've told me who you are." He said sternly, she bowed her head,**

**"you wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said,**

**"try me."**

**"ok..." she stated quietly, then she reached up and unbuttoned her trench coat, revealing an emerald green, skin tight, belly bearing, very low rising tank top that was torn a bit in a short line up the middle, a little at the bottom, and a little at the top, her black bra was visible at the top of the shirt, the straps of the tanktop hanging a little loosly on her shoulders, her bra straps in plain view, she wore white, baggy boy's jeans that hung low on her waist, exposing the top of her black thong/bikini style underwear, green and blue tennis shoes finished her clothes, she wore a black ribbon choker with a skull in the middle around her neck and had a vine tattooed around the top of her left arm, it looped twice around her upper bicep, but the mark that made kurama do a double take was on her stomach, it was a fully opened red rose tattooed on the right side of her belly, next to her naval. He gasped and stared into her piercing crimson-blue eyes, her mahogany hair looked almost exactly the same as his in style, but it was a little bit wavier and shorter then his rose red hair was, and one thick strand hung down the center of her face, stoping right between her eyes. Besides the fact that she was female, had mahogany hair and crimson-blue eyes, she looked exactly like kurama, he noticed this now.**

**"k-kitsune...?" he asked peering cautiously at her, "is it...you...?" a nod from the girl made him smile with a happiness he hadn't had in his features for fifteen years, "kitsune! Kitsune, it really is you! kitsune!" he cried, running over to her and pulling her tightly to him, she smiled and laughed as she clung to him,**

**"I thought I'd never see you again! I was searching for what I thought was forever! Oh, I missed you!" she said happily, hugging him tightly, he smiled, knowing it was really her, **

**"how did you find me?" he asked,**

**"I just followed your ki." Then she pulled away from him, "after that accident fifteen years ago, I didn't know you'd gone to the ningenkai, so I was searching the mekai for you high and low, then, I heard a rumor that you'd come here, so I decided to give it a shot, and here you are!"**

**"you've been searching this whole time?"**

**"well, this place is bigger then it looks, and there was so much stuff I had to learn before I could get around properly I-oh I missed you so much!" she cried, diving into his arms again, kurama sighed and stroked her hair,**

**"it's alright, you and I will never be apart again, kitsune, I promise."**

**Hiei watched the obvious reunion from a nearby roof top and grinned, "so, he's finally found her." Then he flitted away.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kurama's first thought had been to take her home, but then how would he explain her to his mother, and his mother to her? That made him stop, he decided to drop his groceries off with his mother and then explain a few things to Kitsune.**

**"So, where are we going again?" she asked, looking at the, now bagless, red-head, who only smiled,**

**"to a malt shop."**

**"really?!" she yipped, bouncing up and down happily, he laughed and nodded,**

**"unless memory serves me wrong, you do love malted things, don't you?"**

**"ooooohhh-yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!!!!!!!!" she cheered, still bouncing around. Kurama could only laugh at the childish acts as he led the delighted girl down the street.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**"So, you have a human mother now too?" she asked, a little confused, the boy across from her nodded,**

**"After that accident fifteen years ago, I escaped here. I merged with an unborn child and was raised by a typical human family. But, complications came up-"**

**"complications?"**

**"yes. The human woman who had been my mother fell ill, and I couldn't leave her, not when she'd raised me and cared for me so..." he looked away from the girl-who was blowing bubbles in her large chocolate malt, but she took her mouth off the straw and smiled at the red-head,**

**"you're very compassionate. That's one of the things I admire you for."**

**"really?" he looked back up at her,**

**"really, truly, honest." She said nodding, "but, I think I know what to do about your human mother if she asks any questions. I already have a friend of mine at your house and fixing any messy details."**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"I mean he's only using some mind altering magic to change her memories a bit. It's nothing that'll hurt her. Besides, my acomplicice has worked with humans before." She said, waving her hand dismissively,**

**"So, if I was to take you to her now..." **

**"I'd be in her memories. She'd know me as she does you."**

**"I see..." Kurama said thoughtfully, then he smiled, "then, let's go." He said standing up,**

**"wait! I gotta finish my malt!"**

**"ugh! Kitsune!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Mother! I'm home!" Kurama called as he walked into his living room, Kitsune in toe,**

**"oh, Shuuichi! Kitsune! I was starting to worry about you two! You were out so long after you dropped off the groceries!" Shiori exclaimed as she ran into the room and embraced her son, then Kitsune, "how would you two like some dinner?" **

**"yes, ma'am!" Kitsune yipped, claping her hands happily, Kurama looked at her, a little startled, but he dismissed his shock and nodded to his mother,**

**"yes, mother." He said softly, unlike the noisy girl beside him, who was now buncing on the balls of her feet, "I'll take Kitsune to do our homework until dinner's ready."**

**"alright. I'll call you in a bit."**

**"very well..." Kurama said as he walked towards the hallway, to his surprise, their guest room-normally neat and clean-had posters and bumper stickers all over the door, both inside and out, along with anime and manga themed everything all over the walls inside the room, books and videos and dvd's and video games were scattered all over the place, there was a big screen tv and a ps2, vcr, n64 setup near a window across from the bed, which had been demolished, a black tank top was laid on top of the chaotic blankets and pillows, a laptop computer was sitting opened next to the bed, disks and a phone cord were nerby, a headset phone was plugged into a phone jack behind a dresser with figures from lord of the rings, final fantasy, yu gi oh, Gundam wing, sailor moon, ruroni kenshin, g Gundam and even more anime/sci fi things. Kurama cocked an eyebrow at the female double of himself, she only grinned and shrugged,**

**"he said he'd put my room together for me-*gasp* aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then she ran into the mess and latched onto a life sized cardboard cut out of Cloud, "my baaaaaaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cooed, making kissy noises at the picture, which seemed to sweatdrop, making Kurama blink, but he shook his head and dismissed it,**

**"Kitsune, what are you doing?"**

**"this is Cloud from Final Fantasy. Oober hottie, ne? I'm gonna marry him someday!" she said happily, still hanging onto the cut out,**

**"that's...interesting..." kurama said a bit nervously, "when did you have time to learn how to work ningen technology?"**

**"well, first, I went looking for you in the US, it seemed to be the kind of place for you, and I met this other sort-of youkai-"**

**"wait, wait, wait, a 'sort-of' youkai? What does that mean?"**

**"that means that he's not human, but he's definetly not a demon."**

**"Then what is he?"**

**"well, see, here's the weird part-"**

**"you're not sure?"**

**"no, I know. But, his species hasn't been to human lands in over a millennia...then again they are immortal..."**

**"so, what are they?"**

**"they're Elves."**

**"you're joking."**

**"'fraid not."**

**"alright...so, what did he have to say?"**

**"well, he took me in and said that if I stayed with him, he'd help me find you, then I had to take him with me to where ever you were, cuz obviously, it must be a nice place for non-human life forms, so, he became my travel buddy. And since he'd been here since pretty well the dawn of technology, he taught me how to work things."**

**"I see...so that explains it."**

**"yup." She said, finally freeing the poor Cloud cut out of her death squeeze and walking towards the doorway again, "so, how 'bout that homework?" she said with a grin.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**PFM: end of chapter one!**

**Youko: I hope you're enjoying yourself.**

**PFM: I want that cut out! Oh well... *glomps Cloud* this is better.**

**Cloud: 0_0 help me!**

**PFM: review and I will be nice to him, or else next time...orgy with Cloud!**

**Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. A fox's surprise

**PFM: chapter two is up and running. I hope you like it.**

**Cloud: ::is tied to a chair, gagged and shirtless::**

**PFM: ::proceeds to sit on said chair:: review it, ne, Marron?**

**Marron: hai!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**__**

A Fox's Surprise 

**Ch 2: Getting to Know You and Other Details**

**By Pop Flower Millenium (do the dishes or I'll scream! Really I will! Hey, don't you doubt me!)**

**Kurama had lived several days with Kitsune without incident, unless you count the blowing-up of the microwave the day after she arrived, Kurama hadn't let her near the kitchen since.**

**"Gomen, niisan!" She whimpered as he attempted not to strangle her where she stood,**

**"How?-nevermind, I don't want to know! Just...help me clean it up before mother gets home!"**

**"Yes, niisan..." she said dejectedly, ever since she'd moved in, all she'd ever called him was 'niisan' nothing more and he just called her 'Kitsune' that was her name after all.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**After the death of the microwave, Kurama went upstairs to do his homework. He was met with a glowing pair of crimson eyes looking at him through his window, he smiled and walked over to open it for the little half koorime,**

**"Hello, Hiei." He said, Hiei gave his usual greeting of 'hn' and settled down on the bed to watch Kurama sprawl out over the rest of the mattress and begin his homework.**

**"you smell like smoke." Hiei commented, Kurama laughed a bit, then looked up at his friend,**

**"my sister-" he started, but Hiei jumped up onto his feet, still on the bed, and pointed an accusing finger at the fox,**

**"You never told me you had a sister!"**

**"Neither did you."**

**"True...but-"**

**"Niisan!" came Kitsune's voice from downstairs, "Shiori called! She'll be working late!"**

**"Alright, arigatou, Kitsune!"**

**"Don' mention it!" then there was an awkward silence for a minute, followed by, "who's up there with ya?" Kurama jolted, Hiei looked at the the door as if _it_ had been the one that had spoken, not someone outside the room,**

**"a friend of mine!"**

**"aren't ya gonna introduce me?"**

**"if you promise not to blow him up!"**

**"Ha, ha, niisan! Ok, then." That was followed by the sound of feet-and...nails...?...claws maybe...?-on the hard wood floor, then the sound of something bounding quickly up the stairs, followed by a slim, sliver nose nudging the door opened, then a small fox-like, yet cat-like, creature walked in. it was silver with red stripes around the tips of its three tails, white paws, red-green eyes and a slimmer body then when Kurama was in his fox form, it had large, pointed ears and its tails fluffed like any other foxes, yet, it seemed more graceful then any fox wound and it moved like a cat, Kurama shook his head in amusement, then turned to Hiei, who was gripping the handle of his sword tightly,**

**"Hiei," he started softly, making the Jaganshi look at him, "this is my sister, Kitsune." He said, gesturing to the small fox-like animal, which was now sitting down and rubbing its head with one of its paws, but on hearing her name, she looked up and then tilted her head slightly, "Kitsune, if you would please, make yourself...uh...decent..." he said, she made a snorting-sneezing noise and ruffled her fur in agitation, but complied-or, so Kurama thought. She walked into his opened closet and shifted some things around, until she came out wearing a cap and a pair of boxers, making Hiei fall off of the bed laughing and Kurama jump up and chase her out of the room, yelling at her to come back with his clothes.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**When he finally caught her, it was because she'd slipped on the boxers and fallen down the stairs. He took the clothes off her and was rewarded with being bitten on the nose,**

**"Ow! Kitsune!" he snapped, she kicked her hind feet and hit him repeatedly in the chest, then he dropped her and with a thud, a human girl hit the ground,**

**"owch...niisan! you suck!" she growled, standing up and lightly slapping him in the face, making him touch his cheek and blink, then she ran past him back upstairs and Kurama heard a door close,**

**"uh oh..." Kurama muttered, then he turned and darted back up the steps,**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Hiei had basicly just composed himself when the door flew opened and what he thought was Kurama ran in, then slammed the door closed and locked all the locks that could be found on it, then turned around and pressed their back up against the boor, grinning like an idiot. Hiei blinked, it wasn't kurama, Kurama didn't have boobs, nor did he wear tight, black, low rising, belly bearing, tank tops, or low rising, torn apart, faded, drawn on, painted on blue jeans, or a skull choaker. The Kurama look-alike grinned broader at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, then she turned to Hiei and put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to keep quiet, he just tilted his head and blinked at her**

**"Kitsune!" Kurama cried as he found the closed bedroom door, "Kitsune, you open my door this instant!"**

**"That sounded wrong, niisan!" the girl called,**

**"You know what I ment!" he snapped back at her,**

**"The back meaning or the real meaning?" she inquired playfully,**

**"The real one!" Kurama snapped through the door**

**"Oh!" she replied, trying not to laugh, "well, I can't do that!"**

**"Why not?!"**

**"Because!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because...um...i'm...uh...-oh! Because I'm naked!"**

**"no you're not!"**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because Hiei's in there!"**

**"Uh...he...uh...no he's not!" she retorted quickly, but Kurama just banged on the door and yelled at her to let him in, but no matter how hard he pounded, or how loud he yelled, she just pretended not to listen and sat on the bed next to Hiei, "so, how're you?" she asked, he shrugged a bit as an answer, "ok. So, you're Hiei, huh?" a nod, "well, I'm Kitsune." She said, extending her hand, he looked at it, then took it, "Nice ta meet ya."**

**"y-yes, like-wise." He answered, Kitsune nodded, then she watched the door, "Aren't you going to let him in here?"**

**"No way. Then he'll kill me." she said, then the got up and walked over to the window, opened it and hoisted herself out of it, "You can let him in in a few minutes if ya want, but, at least wait till I'm a few blocks away." She said, Hiei blinked, then nodded, "Thanks, cutie." She said, winking at him, then disappearing from view. Hiei blushed, then listened to her scamper away.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**__**

Kitsune walked down the sidewalk, the human world was huge! She loved it though, it sure was better then 'eat-or-be-eaten' back in the Mekai. She stopped in front of a bakery window and pressed her palms against it, desperately wanting a really big cookie, then she decided she'd take one, she closed her eyes and reached slowly through the glass, snatching up a cookie, then opening her eyes to walk away, she was met with a large pair of shimmering eyes blinking back at her,

**"yeek!" she cried, jumping back,**

**"who're you then?" the owner of the eyes asked, an Irish accent dominating his voice,**

**"Um...i'm...uh..." she stammered, then she blinked, the boy in front of her wore a sleeveless sweater with the hood pulled up over his head, baggy jeans and combat boots similar to her own, some think strands of red hair fell out from under the hood, he wore a pair of sun-goggles on his head, they were pulled up onto his forehead, and he was blinking at her, there was another boy next to him, wearing a n ice-blue fishnet shirt over a black tank-top, his hair was slicked back, except a few strands that stuck off to the side above his left eye, he wore a baggy, black burray on his head, small, circular shaped sunglasses hung low on his nose, light, blueish vynle pants and hiking boots completed his outfit, along with an intricately beaded choker made of what appeared to be ice, he blinked his narrow, shimmering eyes at her and she loosened up a bit, "My name's Kitsune. And you two?"**

**"I'm Jin." The red-head stated happily, "And this here's Touya." He gestured to the other boy, who gave a curt nod as means of greeting,**

**"Yo, guys." She said, flitting her fingers as a wave and winking brightly, "So, how'd you two suddenly appear like that?" she asked, Jin grinned nervously and Touya seemed to contemplate a bit, then he answered,**

**"We flew." He said shortly, rubbing the back of his neck, Jin made a yelping noise and glared at Touya,**

**"oh. Ok." She said, then she began to break her cookie into several pieces and handed them to the two boys, who graciously took them,**

**"It's been a while since I've eaten anything worth while." Touya commented, Jin could have cared less at that point though-he had a cookie! And that in itself was a thrill enough to him. Kitsune smiled, then said,**

**"So, you two are youkai then, right?" the two nodded, "So am i." She let her smile broaden, then she bit her cookie,**

**"What kind?" Jin asked, past a mouthful of cookie,**

**"I was supposed to be a kitsune, but, something happened when I was born and I ended out something different born to a kitsune pack, no one's really sure what the species is, but they pop up every now and again, they're very rare."**

**"Really?" Touya said, intrigued at what he was hearing**

**"yup." She said with a nod, "so, what're you guys?"**

**"Oh, species doesn't really matter at all does it?" Jin asked absently, then-not giving anyone a chance to answer-he said, "just know that I'm Jin the Wind Master. And this here's Touya the Ice Master. We're former Shinobi members."**

**"Really?! Awesome! Niisan told me about them, he said they were deadly mercinaries and that they were called ninjas by ningens. That's so cool that you guys were Shinobi!" she babbled happily, bouncing up and down a bit, Touya and Jin both smiled at the girl's excitement, "So, what're you doing here?"**

**"Oh, just chillin' out a bit." Jin said, looking at the sky, "it beat being in the Shinobi."**

**"Oh..." she said.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**__**

Kurama was finally allowed back into his room and was shocked to find his sister missing, then the shock quickly passed and he allowed himself to realize who he was thinking of at this time, it was his sister he was talking about, of course she'd abandoned ship when he was trying to kill her. But, he needed to find her, so, he enlisted Hiei's help, then called Yusuke and Kuwabara,

**"But, don't bother searching for her ki, she can mask it perfectly. She looks almost exactly like me, and she'll most likely have some sort of sugary food with her, please, call me if you find her."**

**"You mean _when_ we find her. Don't worry, Kurama, she's as good as home." Kuwabara said, then he hung up the phone,**

**"That baka still have a crush on you, Kurama?" Hiei asked lamely, already knowing the answer, (A/N: I agree with my and my cousin's friend Sammy, Kuwabara is GAY!!!!!! You don't believe me, fine, but that's what I think)**

**"Yea, it's disturbing. But, if he finds her, it'll be because she looked like me. ah, well, we'd better get going." Hiei nodded, then slipped out the window and onto the ledge outside the house, then he caught Kurama in his arms as the boy crawled out the window and flitted off.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**__**

PFM: that's that for this chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter's a little graphic and deals with attempted rape at one point, but nothing too bad...right?

**Marron: aren't these the details you should know, Pop-sama?**

**PFM: eh heh heh yeah I guess I should...**

**Marron: my god...see you all next time!**


End file.
